A Real Man
by Violetcookies31
Summary: I went out in search of "A real man", and I found him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Of course, Naruto doesn't belong to me, but I'm pretty sure we all knew that.

 **Author's Note:** This is my very first attempt at a "lemon" and at a fan fiction involving Madara. I was thinking about making this into a story, but I don't know, you guys are going ot have to decide whether this is good enough to be made into a real story. I would really appreciate if you guys told me what you think. I'm sorry, I'm just rambling at this point. Anyways, I hope you guys like it!

* * *

"How long are you going to keep stalking me?" I asked, my eyes still focused on the lake in front of me. When he finally stepped out of the shadows I smiled, "That wasn't very hard, was it?"

We stayed in silence, not saying anything until a question popped into my head. "Why do you guys always act so serious?" He didn't answer, "I'm sorry, did I offend the big bad Uchiha?" Again, no response, "You know, I thought you were more fun, I guess I was wrong." I turned, giving him a bored glance, but he still didn't react. "Well, I'm out." I started walking away when I felt something grab my wrist.

"You're not going anywhere." I smiled, "He can talk, wow. Who would have thought?" The grip in my hand tightened, "Why can't you be more like Hashirama? He sure knows how to treat a lady."

I a split second my back collided with a nearby tree, "Don't ever bring up his name in front of me." I knew I was tempting the devil but I just couldn't seem to be able to control my words, "Did I touch a nerve? Are you mad because you're afraid he's more of a man than you are?" His hand flew up to my neck, "Mmm, rough. I like it." He stared at me, almost as if he were looking for my deepest, darkest secrets.

When he seemed to find the answer to what he was looking for he stepped back, and I found myself inside a room, my clothes being ripped and thrown to different corners of the room.

* * *

"Ah! Mmm!" I moaned, as Madara continued pounding into me. He flipped me so I was on my hands and knees and then he continued what he was doing.

"Oh god, don't stop, don't stop!" I cried, feeling my walls tighten around his length, leaving me breathless and shaking, but he didn't stop. No, he flipped me again, my back once again on the bed.

He kept on his fast pace and eventually I felt a familiar feeling at the pit of my stomach while my nails continued to claw at his back. "Ah, yes, yes!" He seemed to notice this because he began moving even faster. His face was on my neck, sucking and biting every inch of skin he could.

I felt myself go just moments before he emptied himself into me. My head fell back on the bed, while I tried regaining my breath.

Not even a minute passed before I felt him get up the bed, "Aww, don't tell me you're leaving so soon." He didn't even look back as he began to get dressed, "Well, that's a shame. You know, the least you can do is give me something to wear." I said, lifting up my ripped underwear.

He threw a large jacket my way just as he finished putting on his shirt and walked out the door. 'Looks like I'm gonna have to do the walk of shame looking like a slut.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I was going through some old stories and I came across this. I wanted to make this story much longer, however for me, characters like Madara are always very hard to write about. I didn't want to make him too OC or anything. Anyway, I am afraid this is where this story ends. Enjoy!

* * *

I arched my back as yet another orgasm rolled over me.

For the last year and a half I had continued to sneak around with Madara. And while that time had been filled with nothing more but screaming orgasms and overall great pleasure, it wasn't enough.

When I felt Madara emptying himself inside of me I sighed and waited for him to move. I turned my back on him, expecting him to get up and leave like he usually did every time.

"Something wrong?"

I sat back up in bed, "No, I just thought you were gonna leave." Instead of letting him say anything else I got ontop of him, "But if you're staying for a while longer, might as well enjoy it."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I found myself moaning in pleasure as Madara once again began to thrust himself in and out of me. It all felt soo good. It was almost enough to make me forget about my previous thoughts.

* * *

"You've been a little gloomy lately, is everything alright?"

I looked over at Hashirama and smiled, "Yeah. I think I might be getting sick, but I'll be better in no time."

"Alright. Well, if you need anything, you know where to find me."

I smiled and nodded as Hashirama walked away.

When I finally went back to my room it was already past midnight, "Where were you?"

I gasped as I heard Madara's voice, "How the hell did you even get in?"

"Answer my question," he said.

"Oh, for god sakes," I said, closing the door to my bedroom and walking closer to my bed. "In case you don't realize, I have a job."

"Were you with him?"

"Him, who?" I sighed, "Look, I'm really tired. Can you please just leave?" It was true, I had a very long and tiresome day, but that wasn't the reason I wanted him gone. After the last time we had been together I promised myself that I would keep my distance from him.

"You've been avoiding me."

I looked up at him, "I haven't been avoiding you. I just have other things on my mind."

"Things like what? Like Hashirama?"

"What?"

Suddenly my back was pressed against the wall, and Madara's hand was making it's way down to my panties. "Is this what you've been doing?" He asked as he rubbed my heated core.

"Stop," I told him.

"You're dripping wet, and you want me to believe you really want me to stop?"

"What's gotten into you?" I asked, trying to push his hand away. Suddenly he pushed a finger inside of me and I moaned.

"Is this what you've been doing with him?"

I moaned again as his fingers roughly continued to enter me, "With who? What are you-" I gasped, "What are you talking about?" Instead of answering me, he took his hand out of my panties and pushed me onto the bed. In an instant he had removed most of my clothes, when all I had left were my underwear he tore them from my body and placed his lips on my pussy.

"Mmm," I moaned loudly. "Ahh, yeah," I grabbed onto his hair and continued to moan. This went on for a minute or two, until he abruptly got up. I was still panting when he began to take off his clothes. He flipped me over so I was on all fours and roughly smacked my ass, making me wince. I didn't even have time to protest before he pushed himself inside of me. All I could manage was a loud cry as I felt him go deeper than ever.

It didn't take long before both of us had climaxed. And when it was over I got out of bed, trying to find my clothes.

"Where are you going?"

I kept my back to Madara as I replied, "I have to take a shower."

"Why are you so desperate to wash me off you?"

"I don't have time for this, Madara. I'll have a really busy day tomorrow."

I found my shirt not far off and I put it on, "What's wrong with you?"

I tensed up when I felt Madara's arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to his still naked body. "Nothing is wrong with me."

"You don't seem normal to me," he said.

"You wouldn't understand." When he didn't let me go I kept talking, "This past year has been wonderful. And at first it was fun. I got to have sex with a hottie every time time I wanted," I shook my head lightly, "But I want more." I tried to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't budge, "I don't want to be the girl you go to when you need a quick fuck. I want to be more than that." I sighed sadly, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I...I love you."

I expected him to laugh or at least tell me how stupid I was, so I was surprised when I felt his lips lightly kissing my neck. I closed my eyes, enjoying how good it felt. He turned me around to I was facing him and softly placed his lips on mine. Without thinking about it, I wrapped my arms around him. What followed next was the most intense sex I ever had.

When it was over I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I was nearly asleep when I faintly heard Madara whisper "I love you too". I smiled, trying not to let him know I had heard him. I knew he was a man of few words, and I was okay with that, because at least now I knew that he cared, even if he hardly expressed it.


End file.
